


A Bullet And It's Gun

by larrrystlinson



Series: Fully Loaded [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Artist Louis Tomlinson, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Bad Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cooking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Sex, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Healthy Relationships, I think?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Italian Mafia, Kink Negotiation, LIGHT body worship, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis' a bit vindictive, M/M, Marriage, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Mob Boss Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Older Harry, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overworking, POV Third Person, Pain Kink, Painting, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Public Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harrassment, Slow Dancing, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Tattoos, Threats of Violence, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Louis Tomlinson, Weddings, Weight Issues, Younger Louis Tomlinson, but i tried, from h to someone else, infatuation at first sight, not much research, nothing crazy just unwelcome flirting, so sorry if i got a bunch of stuff wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis’ parents arrange his marriage with Harry. He’s fully ready to accept that he’s going to be a sad and lonely person for the rest of his life. But then Harry starts proving himself as more than just an asocial man with money.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fully Loaded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827613
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	A Bullet And It's Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn you now: I know nothing about how the mafia works. My research for this was a quick skim of google and that's all. But those facts don't really affect the story at all, so I don't think it matters much. Just thought I'd preface this with that.

Being the oldest son in a rich family, Louis knew from a young age that he would have little to no say in who he married. That doesn’t mean he ever accepted that, though. He dreamed of finding someone who truly loved him and was willing to fight for his love. Willing to give a good enough impression to garner his parents’ approval.

But now that he’s turned 18 and it’s time to get married, he knows that will never happen. Especially now that he’s been promised to Harry Styles, a man in the mob that asked for Louis’ hand the one time they met. His parents agreed immediately without asking Louis. Not that anyone would disagree with Harry Styles on any matter.

He’s met his husband-to-be once before. And that was the night he proposed to his parents. He's sure that this isn’t his “true love” or anything like that. The man can barely even smile at him. You’d think that 30 years of life would get him to develop manners.

But no. It hasn’t.

Louis’ wearing a beautiful, snow-white gown that hugs his curves tightly. It’s a mermaid dress, flaring out at the feet and ending about a foot out. The front is a little shorter, making it easier to walk. The top of it is lace, flowing down to his wrists. The chest is lace until just past his collarbones, and then it cuts to the silk that composes the rest of the dress. He has makeup on, a bit of mascara, some lipgloss, and a bit of foundation. He feels nice. He looks nice.

And it’s all being wasted on an asshole that already looks ready to yawn. He would cry, but he doesn’t want to ruin his makeup.

His parents are happy at least. They’ve finally gotten rid of their kid. Sold him off to the first bidder, the child of a mob boss with no emotions. A practical psychopath.

He gets to the end of the aisle and blinks away the incoming tears. Harry turns towards him and practically glares at him. He grips at the bouquet in his hands tightly, praying this moment will end quickly.

“Please be seated,” the officiant calls out. “We are gathered here today in the presence of family and friends to celebrate the marriage of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson. Today, Louis and Harry’s journey as two separate souls comes to an end, and married life begins. The gratitude in this room today is overwhelming; we all have so much to be grateful for as we have all played a part - large or small - in the success of this relationship. Harry and Louis extend their deepest gratitude to you for being here to support and encourage them as they cross the threshold into a wondrous new chapter.”

Louis’ stomach rolls at the word choice. This isn’t pleasant. He’s not grateful. Honestly, he’s pissed. He’s 18 and being forced to spend the rest of his life with a 29 year old devoid of any personality beyond his antisocial tendencies.

He blocks out what the man is saying until they get to the vows. “You may now share your vows.”

Louis has had vows ready since he was a child. He wrote them when he was about fifteen. They're pretty cheesy, but they're his. But that went out the window when he was told he would be stuck with Harry. So he goes with the templet he was offered earlier, switching it up a little to make more sense.

“Harry, from this day forth I promise to stand by you no matter what. I promise to nurture you in sickness and in health. I promise you companionship and devotion. From this day forward, my life belongs to you.” A single tear falls down his cheek.

Harry frowns. He wipes the tear with his thumb and then pulls him in by his hips. They’re practically kissing as he speaks. Louis finds himself captured by his forest green eyes, held by the low timbre that leaves his mouth. “My love, from this day forth I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise to nurture you in sickness and in health. I promise to encourage you in low moments and high moments. I promise to be your unyielding support through all that life has in store for us. With this love, I promise you companionship, respect, and devotion. From this day forward, my heart and life belong to you.”

Louis starts sobbing. The way he said everything… It just sounds so honest. Like he really means it. It hurts the most because Louis knows that isn’t true. None of it is. It can't be.

Harry drops his voice to a whisper and brings his mouth to Louis’ ear. “I will convince you I’m worth your love, Louis. I will prove my worth to you.”

“Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Louis stands back from Harry, blinking away his tears. “I do.”

“And do you, Harry Styles, take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Harry and Louis have asked Gemma to hold the rings. Please come forward with the rings at this time.” She hands them over and each partner takes the other’s ring. “Harry, please take your partner’s hand in yours. As you place the ring on his wedding finger, repeat these words: With this ring, I give you my heart.”

“With this ring, I give you my heart.”

“Louis, please take your partner’s hand in yours. As you place the ring on his wedding finger, repeat those same words: With this ring, I give you my heart.”

Louis nods, shaking a little. Harry gives him an almost smile though, and he feels calmed by the gesture. “With this ring, I give you my heart.”

They exchange rings, placing the other’s ring on their finger. Louis feels a small, shy smile spread as he stares up at Harry. The man smiles back, an awkward thing that makes Louis giggle. He wipes his tear stains and slumps his shoulders.

“By the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church Ministries, I now pronounce you lawfully wed! Let’s start this marriage off with love - you may kiss!”

Harry and Louis kiss; everyone stands to clap. Louis swears his parents are tearing up and he feels rage boil in his stomach. But he ignores that, enjoying the feel of Harry’s calloused lips against his soft ones.

He might not mind this marriage if this is what it’s like.

Harry pulls away only for Louis to shove their mouths together again, pulling him in by the collar. Harry smirks into the kiss, pulling away. “We’ll have time for that later. For now, let’s go. We’ve got to go to the ceremony now. We can start by getting to know each other there.”

They hold hands and walk down the aisle together.

\-----

“So, let’s start with the simple things. What’s your favorite color, love?” Harry’s voice is like honey, drawing Louis in and keeping him comfortably trapped.

“Um, red. What’s yours?” Louis’ voice is soft and quick, like the rain on an otherwise sunny day. Quivering and unsure, something that doesn’t feel like it belongs.

“I’m feeling rather fond of the color blue right now.” He doesn’t break eye contact for a few moments, only looking away so he can take a bite of his food.

“Oh, uh, nice.” Louis bites his tongue. Should he have told Harry green was his favorite color?

“Eat some of your food. You haven’t eaten more than a few bites.”

Louis nods, cutting a piece of his steak and bringing it to his lips. He takes the piece of meat in and chews it slowly, staring past the table at the floor. The room is loud, filled with people Harry invited and Louis’ family. He wants to go home and fall asleep, but instead, he’s gotta finish his night in a room full of people that don’t know or care about him.

“What’s your favorite thing to do in your free time?”

Harry turns to Louis but the boy doesn’t turn to look at him. The question makes sense to ask next, but he didn’t expect Louis to start asking questions so soon. He thought he would have to carry the conversation. “I- ahem- don’t have much free time. I spend a lot of time working.”

“Hmm… So I won't get to see you a lot?” He turns to Harry, batting his eyelashes.

“I will always make time for you, darling. I only hope you allow me to give you my time.”

Louis softens, smiling. “If you’re always this pleasant, I’m sure I will.”

“Good. What do you do in your free time?”

“I like to draw. I’m not great at it, but it’s fun to pass the time.”

“Maybe you could draw me something to get tattooed. I’d love to have something from you on me permanently.”

Louis tilts his head, leaning into Harry with a grin. “That’d be really nice.” He takes another bite of his food and swallows. “How would you feel about me getting a tattoo? I’ve always wanted one, but I know it’s kind of up to you now.”

“It’s your body, love. If you want a tattoo, you can get one. I do have to warn you, they’re a bit painful. I don’t know if you could handle anything big.”

Louis blushes a little. “I, uh, don’t mind pain. I’d like to try getting one at least.”

Harry smirks. “Okay.”

“What’s your job exactly? I know you work with the mafia or whatever, but what do you do for them?”

Harry grimaces, drawing back into his shell. “My father is the Godfather of one of the local mobs. I generally do smaller deals, with low risk, or help my father with the paperwork of it all and things like that. I do behind the scenes things most of the time in order to keep us running and keep us unbothered by law enforcement.”

“Oh. Cool, I guess.”

“Not really, but if you find it to be, then sure. You will be the Donna when I take over, now that we’re married.”

“What’s a Donna?”

“The female leader of our group, or the Godmother.”

Louis clenches his jaw. “I am not a female. I happen to appreciate looking more feminine, but I am most certainly male.”

“Well, I’ll refer to the Donna as the Don's partner instead, if that makes you feel better.”

“It-” Louis releases a sigh. “It does.”

“Okay. Good.”

\-----

That night, they get home and go straight to bed. They lie next to each other, not touching in the slightest. Harry’s in a pair of boxers and Louis’ in his panties with a large t-shirt on. Harry lies on his back while Louis faces the wall, away from Harry.

Louis feels cold. Not only physically, but emotionally, too. He likes Harry, he’s sure of that at this point. The night went well. But he doesn’t know this man. They’ve only just met and he’s supposed to live the rest of his life with him.

He curls into himself, ready to cry. But he holds it back, deciding to turn to Harry. This is what he’s supposed to do, right?

“Harry?”

“Mm?” The man lies still, not even opening his mouth to respond.

“Um… Would you hold me?”

Harry opens his eyes, turning to Louis. He lies on his side, opening his arms. Louis rolls into his grip, resting his head under Harry’s chin.

Harry’s incredibly warm. Like a human radiator. Louis finds it comforting, feeling lulled to sleep by the feeling of arms around him.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Harry hums, kissing the top of his head.

\-----

Harry’s had work to do every day since they got married. He goes out, leaving Louis alone, and comes home tired and hungry. Louis’ slowly getting better at cooking, which is one benefit of the free time.

He’s also been able to work on his art quite a lot. He’s started focusing on realistic portraits, painting one a day. They’re not great, but he’s happy with any progress. Harry’s been willing to give him anything he asks for, so he’s got the nicest supplies.

He’s bored though. Doing the same things over and over is no fun. He’s not sure what he’s allowed to do, so he doesn’t do anything other than what’s been explicitly okayed. Harry gives him a strict vibe, even if he’s never acted in a way to make that so.

“Louis? I’m home early. Where are you, love?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

“Ooh.” He enters and smells the air. “It smells incredible. What’d you make?”

“Well, I was kind of bored, so I made a pie.”

Harry walks up to him, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on his shoulder. Both of them are facing the oven, Louis having just removed the baked good.

“It looks incredible, babe.”

“Thanks. I made the crust from scratch.”

“I can’t wait to try it.”

“I hope you like it.” Louis sinks into Harry’s chest. He feels so tiny and insignificant in the arms of someone so seemingly important and big.

“I have no doubt I will.” He leans in and kisses Louis’ neck. “Speaking of dessert… I was wondering if you’d be interested in a little afternoon delight?”

“Oh. Uh, sure. I’ve, um, never done that before, but if you’d like to-”

Harry stands up straight and turns Louis around. “Don’t ever agree to something because someone else wants it. Only agree if you want it as well.”

“Well, I do. I just- Please don’t hate me if it’s not good?”

Harry slouches down so he’s face to face with Louis. “I could never hate you. And don’t worry. We’ve got all the time in the world to make it good in the future. We’ll start with the basics, okay? If it’s not good yet, that just means we’ll need to try something different next time.”

Louis nods, biting his lip. “Okay. Promise you won’t be disappointed?”

“Of course not, baby. I promise.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“What are you making for dinner? Do you have anything planned? I was thinking we could order a pizza if you don’t.”

“Okay. That sounds good.”

“Would you wanna watch a movie while we eat? I’m afraid we haven’t had much time together since the wedding.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Okay. And we’ll have sex tonight. I’m not gonna make your first time a quickie.”

“Okay.”

Harry links their hands, taking them into the living room. They both sit on the couch, Louis leaving a little space between them. He looks at his hands, unsure of what to do with them.

Harry swings his arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him into his side. Louis melts into his touch, sliding an arm over his chest. He thinks about wrapping another one behind him but decides not to.

The movie starts and he finds himself wanting to get closer to Harry. He wants to sit in his lap and be held tightly. But he ignores that feeling.

He can’t focus on the movie, too busy thinking about the way Harry’s touching him. His shirt has ridden up a little bit, so the skin of his hips is in the open. Harry’s fingers have found a home in that spot, resting on the now goosebump covered area. His breath fans out against Louis’ neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Baby boy, are you even watching the movie?”

He glances down. “N-not really. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Do you not like it?”

It’s a movie he’s seen before. It’s okay, but it’s not what he wants to see right now. “No, it’s fine.”

“Do you wanna put something else on?”

“Um… No.” He finally moves, straddling Harry. The man freezes, letting the movement happen with wide eyes. Louis puts his arms on either side of his husband, holding him tightly.

“Is that what was bothering you?” Louis nods, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. “You’re so cute. You don’t have to worry about things like that. I will always have room in my arms for you.”

\-----

Harry looks drop-dead gorgeous. He’s got his hair swept back messily, a few stray locks falling into his forehead. He’s got so much muscle and a long torso matched with long legs. It makes Louis so aware of the fact that he doesn’t look all that great.

Harry’s already got his top off, left only in his bottoms, a pair of sweatpants. Louis’ wearing his shirt and a pair of panties, a cotton pair that makes his ass feel rather comfy. Harry goes to pull his shirt off, but Louis slaps his hands away.

Harry respects that, pulling his panties down instead. He runs his hands over the globes, smacking them once. Louis moans out, pushing his ass into the hands.

Harry puts the lube on his fingers and rubs them against his hole. Louis shivers when the cold liquid hits his skin. Harry pushes one finger past his rim and he grunts out. Harry starts pushing the digit in and out, rubbing against the small boy’s walls. He adds a second finger and starts getting faster.

He takes little to no time before adding the third and final finger, stretching them out and stretching him out. He pulls out and wipes them on the bedsheets.

Louis’ hard on wanes a little bit, the lack of stretch and being empty taking away from his pleasure. Harry doesn’t let that feeling last, though, entering him within a few moments.

Louis sees stars as Harry’s cock enters him. It’s thick, splitting him open. He’s completely hard at this point, begging for more.

Harry starts pounding in once Louis untenses, holding the boy’s hips tightly. He slams in and out, his fingers digging into Louis’ sides. Louis feels so close to orgasm, so ready to cum.

But then Harry pulls Louis’ shirt off. Louis goes completely soft in the blink of an eye. He gasps, almost ready to cry. He knows it’s stupid, but there’s a reason he didn’t want his stomach out. He can barely be naked around himself, so why would he want to be naked with someone else?

Harry, on the other hand, starts pounding in harder. One of his hands thumbs at his nipple, while the other caresses his jaw. He kisses Louis sweetly and then licks at the column of his throat.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, kissing Louis’ peck. He bites down as he cums, filling Louis up.

Louis is half hard at this point, panting a little. But Harry pulls out and lays down, tuckered out from his own orgasm.

Louis feels a tear roll down his cheek and rolls onto his side. He gets his shirt off the ground and pulls it on before relaxing back into the bed. He moves his palm down to his crotch, starting to jack himself off.

He moves his hand up and down, trying to get off. But he just can’t when his mind is racing like it is. He can’t stop thinking about how now Harry knows how ugly he is. Now he knows that he’s with a fat, worthless boy.

If he could even be considered that with this small of a dick. It's never seemed so pathetic to him than it has in this moment. Harry's is so much bigger, so much better.

He’s soft again, but he really wants to get off. So he keeps going, trying to get it up. But he can’t. So he’s just laying there, trying to get hard and stay hard, while tears fall down his face.

“Baby, are you okay?”

Louis whimpers, shaking his head.

Harry reaches over him, pulling him into his chest. One of his arms goes under him, going up his shirt. He pulls at one of Louis’ nipples while his other hand pulls at Louis’ cock.

“You’re so beautiful, love… I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Louis whimpers again, throwing his head back against Harry’s shoulder. He bucks into his hand a few times and then cums, crying out as he does.

\-----

Louis was bullied when he was a kid. Rather mercilessly. He even got beaten up a few times. But the worst part of it were the words hurled at him.

He was called the expected things, like gay and fa**ot. But his appearance got dragged into it a lot of the time as well. He would be told how fat and ugly he was, how unloveable he was.

He knows it isn’t true. At least, he wants to believe that it’s not true. But it’s hard to wrap his head around that when it’s all he’s been told. Even his parents would add on to the idea of him not being good enough for anyone.

His mom actually told him at one point that she was dreading the day she had to find someone for him. Told him that he was difficult to please and that made him an unlikely choice for anyone.

That’s what made Harry wanting him so surprising.

He had come over the house to collect a debt from Louis’ parents. They owed a couple thousand, nothing they couldn’t cover. Louis was well aware that he wasn’t supposed to go downstairs. But he did anyway. He was dumb and stubborn and wanted a snack.

He slipped into the kitchen and Harry saw him through the doorway. He froze in his tracks. He turned back to Louis’ parents and handed them back the check.

Louis remembers what he said exactly. “I don’t want the money anymore. You’ll be spending enough on the upcoming wedding.”

His parents were confused of course. He just pointed to Louis. Their eyes widened, but they nodded. What else would they do? Disagree with the terror that is Harry Styles?

So Louis’ sure he must be at least physically appealing. If someone like Harry can look at him one time and decide that he’s the one, he must be.

He looks down at himself, standing outside of the shower. He just got out of it and he’s only in a towel.

The mirror was foggy, but he wiped out a circle to inspect himself. His stomach is flabby, as always, and the rest of him is too small. At the very least, his body could choose one issue. Make him too fat or too skinny, not both depending on where you look.

He looks at himself hard. He thinks for a minute, searching for a positive. He likes the color of his eyes. And he thinks he’s got nice cheekbones. His face, all in all, is quite average. That’s a positive, right? But he doesn’t dare look back down. He knows it’ll drag his mood right back into the gutter, which is the opposite of what he’s trying to do.

He wants to be happy. He really does. But it’s gonna take some time to figure out what happy is for him.

For now, he focuses on getting dressed. He pulls his shirt on first, a baggy hoodie going over it. He stole it from Harry, one of the only pieces of comfy clothing the man owns. It gives the boy sweater paws and fits like a dress. He slides a pair of leggings on underneath.

He likes the way his thighs look. His thighs and his ass are nice, he has to admit. They’re the good kind of thick.

He walks out of the bathroom once he’s dried his hair, going to the room he’s claimed as an art studio.

He’s gonna paint Harry today.

The man is the most stunning person Louis’ ever laid eyes on. He’s tall, muscular, and so dominant. He’s just got a powerful vibe to him. Louis knows he’ll never capture that in his painting, but he wants his partner’s face there for him to look at whenever he wants.

He hasn’t shown Harry any of his paintings yet. He isn’t good enough for that yet. But he hopes to paint his husband over and over again until it’s perfect so he can show him. Maybe he can even show him all of the paintings of him so he can see the progress. Maybe he’ll tell Louis he’s proud.

Louis’ drawn him twice so far. The first one, he tried for realism and failed. It looks like something a kindergartner would draw. That might even be an insult to kids that age. The second time, he tried something a little looser, letting himself experiment a little. He ended up creating a Picasso-esque design. It’s pretty, but not what Louis’ going for.

This time, he wants to try something even more abstract. He starts by drawing Harry on a piece of paper, something he could do in his sleep. Usually, he would end after a sketch, but this time he outlines it and colors it in. He uses the nice markers Harry gave him, filling the page with a realistically drawn portrait.

He goes into another room Harry had shown him and uses the photocopier to print out three copies of the drawing. He has no idea if he’s gonna use all of them, but he’ll use at least two. He also doesn’t know why they own a copy machine, but he’s smart enough not to ask any questions when it comes to why Harry needs anything for work.

Once he has his copies, it’s time for the fun part.

He cuts out the facial features with an Exacto knife, putting them to the side for now. Then he takes out his paints.

He starts with a purple, a deep, looming color. He paints the upper half completely with that color. Next, he adds a little hint of black to the color and paints a little of the white space with that. He adds yet another drop of black and fills the remaining space.

He pours out a little bit more of the original purple and adds white this time. With this color, he adds clouds all over. He doesn’t add any to the lower half. He takes a blue out, though, a light one, and creates clouds with that color all over every part.

Next he uses a blow dryer to dry all of the paint. He doesn’t want anything mixing for this next step.

He takes out yellow and starts painting stars, in the style of Peter Pan. He dries those off and adds white lines on one side, making them look bright. He only does about three or four stars before getting his glue out.

He takes the cut-outs he made and starts putting the rubber cement on the back. He places the eyes on first, putting one in the upper right corner, one in the middle left, and one in the middle of the bottom. He thinks for a minute and decides to add one more, on the right side in the middle. Then he adds one below the one on top.

Next, he takes a nose. He puts one in the middle and calls it a day on that.

He moves on to the lips and puts one set below the nose. Then he scatters them around the picture, putting them wherever he wants. He loves Harry’s lips so much. His lips and his eyes are Louis’ favorite.

Next, he takes out gold paint. He paints on wavy lines connecting the glued pieces. He draws some in the background, as well. He then grabs the silver paint and uses that to add lines beneath the others.

When he’s done, he leaves the painting to dry, going out to the living room to relax. He’s got a bit of paint on his hands and some on his nose, not that he knows. But it’s all dried, so he just sits on the couch with no worries.

He lies back, kicking his feet up. He could put a show on, but he decides not to. He just stares at the ceiling, crossing his hands over his stomach. He lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes a little.

He starts falling asleep. He passes out in minutes, becoming lost to the world.

Harry gets home hours later and finds him sprawled out on the floor, holding a cushion in his arms. He coos, taking his phone out. He takes a picture of the sleeping boy, kneeling down to capture a closer look. He realizes Louis’ in his sweater and falls even harder for him, his heart melting.

He puts his phone away and squats. He puts his arms out and picks his husband up. He carries the boy up to their room, putting him in their bed.

He kisses him on the forehead and goes back downstairs.

He decides he’s going to cook dinner tonight. He pulls out the necessary ingredients, rolls his sleeves up, and gets to work.

By the time Louis wakes up, dinner is set up on the table and Harry is in the middle of cleaning up. He rubs his eyes and stands up. He walks down the stairs and stands in the arch into the kitchen.

Harry doesn’t notice him yet, so he stays silent, watching. He wakes up slowly, his hands in the sweater.

“You look adorable. My little puppy, aren’t you? All tired and innocent.” Harry’s suddenly in front of Louis, cupping his jaw. He pulls him into a kiss.

“‘M not a puppy.”

“Oh, yeah? Then what are you?”

“A kitten!” He pulls his arms up and swats Harry with his artificial paws.

Harry kisses him again, smiling. He’s got a beautiful smile. He gets dimples and Louis really wants to poke them.

“Okay. My little kitten. My adorable little kitten.” He punctuates every word with a kiss to Louis’ face, covering his cheeks and his forehead and his chin and his nose. Louis giggles, scrunching his nose and leaning into his touch. Harry starts tickling him, digging his fingers into his ribs.

“Daddy!” He screeches out with his giggles. Harry freezes and Louis’ face falls. "I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment and I’m tired and I didn’t mean-”

Harry groans and Louis stops. He’s sure he’s ruined everything. They’re gonna go right back to that lack of relationship they had before. He almost cries, but he doesn’t want to be a total baby.

“I’m sorry. I’m gonna, uh, go to the bathroom. Or something. I think I might go to my art room for a little bit, actually.”

“Lou-”

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Why don’t we eat so you can go paint before bed. Unless you would rather do something else after.”

“I want to paint. Will you sit with me?”

“Of course. Let’s eat first, though.”

They sit at the table together, right next to each other. They don’t speak much, but their hands rest against each other the entire time. Harry finishes first, waiting for Louis to be done.

They go to Louis’ art room once he’s done.

Harry hasn’t gone in before, but Louis’ looking forward to showing him his art. He opens the door and lets him in.

“This is the painting I did today. It’s of you, sort of.”

“It’s beautiful, baby. You’re so talented.”

Louis blushes, shaking his head. “I know I’m not great, but thanks. I’m trying to get better. I wanna develop my own style, so I’ve been painting you in different styles to practice and pick one.”

“That’s awesome, love. Can I see the others?”

Louis blushes even deeper but nods. He takes out the other two copies and shows them. Harry grins, taking hold of the canvases.

“These are absolutely lovely.”

“Thanks.”

“Come here. Let’s go to bed.”

Harry takes him into his arms and walks them to their room.

\-----

Harry’s been working every single day this week. He’s been working from before Louis wakes up until almost ten at night. Louis’ had no one to talk to and hardly anything to do.

So he’s just continued on painting every day. It’s getting obsessive, the number of paintings he has of Harry. He’s done a minimum of one a day, sometimes two. At one point, he got four in a day done.

Right now, he’s working on another portrait. This one is of Harry standing. His face isn’t in the frame. It’s what Louis saw when they had sex. Or before they had sex, technically. Harry’s chest is the main focus, the waist of his sweatpants just barely in the frame.

He’s more focused on the v of his hips and the lines of his muscles. His arms are up, mostly because Louis is nowhere near talented enough to draw them yet.

He’s using shades of grey to color it in. He’s already painted Harry’s face in black and white and he fell in love with the style. He’s worked on nothing else since. He likes picking one thing and making that colorized. So far, he’s done one where it’s Harry’s eyes and one with his lips.

He thinks it comes out looking pretty good. He likes it at least.

He just wishes the object of his affection would show that he feels the same. Harry can barely take time out of his day to say hi to Louis. Louis goes to bed before he gets home. He leaves him a plate of food to heat up on the counter and that’s the only contact they’ve had lately. He’d think Harry had left completely if it weren’t for the empty plate he finds every morning and the messy sheets next to him.

He keeps going over every move he’s made lately. Maybe he’s done something wrong that’s made Harry not want to wake him to say goodbye or goodnight. Maybe he’s made it seem like he doesn’t like Harry. Or maybe he creeped him out with this room filled with his face.

He thought he explained himself well, but maybe the words came out wrong. He had to have done something wrong. He always screws things up. All of those kids were right. He’s an unlovable screw-up.

He wipes a tear away and continues working on his painting.

He starts getting angry at it, though. He stops trying to paint anything pretty and starts swiping at it, screwing the wet paint around into a messy blob of grey. The navy blue of the sweatpants gets blended together with a light grey and one of the darker greys.

It all looks beautiful, he realizes. The mess of colorless paints looks much more stunning than any of the paintings he’s made on purpose.

He loses it at the painting. He takes it off of the stand and snaps it in half. It doesn’t break, just bends. It’s skinny enough to give enough, but Louis can’t completely crush it into itself. He throws it to the ground and jumps onto it, finally folding it all the way.

He collapses the ground when it hits him what he did. He just destroyed the best piece of art he’s made because it wasn’t on purpose. He starts crying, falling to his side and holding himself.

He wishes Harry would come home and find him and hold him and tell him everything’s okay.

He wishes anyone would find him and tell him it’s okay.

Most of all, he wishes he were good enough at anything without it being a mistake of some sort.

\-----

The next few days are a blur. Louis begins purposely messing up his paintings. He really likes the way they look. They look like abstract versions of what he originally paints. His originals are never incredible, so they look much better.

Harry still hasn’t been around. Louis heard him in the kitchen during lunchtime the other day, but he didn’t actually see him.

Today, he actually sees Harry.

He’s in the kitchen when he comes home early, finally home in time for dinner. Louis’ preparing his own dinner, just a grilled cheese. He wanted something small because he’s not all that hungry.

Harry seems a little surprised to see him, but he refuses to give him any reaction.

“Would you make me one, too?”

“Why should I? So you can leave me an extra plate to wash?”

“Lou-”

“Look, I’m not sure what I’ve done, but you hurt my feelings. I thought we were finally getting somewhere but then you have to go off and throw yourself into work!”

“I’m sorry.” He pulls the sandwich off of the stove, onto his plate. Then he turns the stove off and turns to Harry.

“Is it because I showed you my art? Did it weird you out how much of you is in there? Or is it because I accidentally called you daddy?” Harry groans. “I know it bothered you, okay? I won’t let it slip again. Is that what you wanted to hear? I don’t need that, I’ve just seen it in some porn before and I found it kinda hot. If you don’t like it, it’s not necessary.”

Harry just stares at him.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He’s already started crying, but now the tears are pouring.

Harry just stands there, staring at the ground with a clenched jaw. Louis walks up to him and slams his hands against his chest. He pounds at it, not getting any reaction at all.

“Why won’t you respond?! Why don’t you care?” He stops hitting Harry and melts a little. He’s no longer crying, but that’s more because he’s out of tears than out of emotion.

Harry takes hold of his hands and swipes them away. He looks at Louis like he’s nothing. “Calm down. It’s quite unseemly for a young lady to act the way you are.”

Louis twists his jaw. He pulls back and spits at Harry. “Fuck you! I am not a lady!”

He storms off, slamming the door to his art room.

He gets a little ragey. He starts tearing his drawings up and trashing all of the paintings of Harry.

Even the more abstract paintings get destroyed.

Once he’s gotten them all in a state of ruin, he piles them up and carries them to the backyard. He tosses them into the fire pit and goes back into the house to grab a match.

He looks a little deranged. His hair is a mess and his eyes are wild. Every move he makes is frantic, as if he knows that taking too long will get him to back out of this. While he’s inside, he grabs his favorite hoodie of Harry’s, the one he likes to wear, and carries that with him.

He adds a little bit of lighter fluid to the pile he’s made before striking the match. Just as the fire catches, Harry comes out of the house.

“Look, Louis, I’m- What the fuck?” He stops walking for a moment before jumping into action. “Is that my clothing? Are those your paintings? Louis, what the fuck? I’m sorry I upset you, but Jesus!”

“I don’t want any reminder of you in the one room I can call mine. I think I’ll be sleeping in one of your guest rooms, as well.”

“No, you will not be! I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, okay?! I’m stressed out with work lately and need to focus on that. You can’t light things on fire every time you get upset!”

“You’re stressed out at work so you ignore me?! Fuck you! I deserve better than that!” He loses his resolve looking down at the ground. “Don’t I?”

Harry walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. “You do. You deserve the entire world and more. And from here on out, I’m going to make it my mission to give you that. I am going to use this as a lesson. You need to be taken care of.”

He kisses Louis’ forehead. The boy lets himself be held, enjoying the feeling of it.

“Let’s get you inside. You need to paint a bunch of new pictures of me now that you’ve gotten rid of these. I wish I had gotten a picture of them before you destroyed them.” Harry’s words are so heartfelt that Louis can’t help himself from whimpering. “You know I love you, right? I don’t think I’ve said that much since the wedding.”

He carries Louis into his art room and places him in the chair. Louis looks up at him through hooded eyes. “I love you too. Can you bring me to our bedroom instead? I’m tired.”

“Sure, love.”

\-----

Louis wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of moans. He gets up, simply curious at first. But then he starts worrying that it’s not just Harry’s moans but someone else’s too. What if he isn’t putting out enough? What if he wasn’t good enough when they had sex?

He’s wanted to have sex again for a while. He doesn’t know how to communicate that, though, so he’s waited for Harry to incite something. But the older man hasn’t even attempted anything.

So he tiptoes closer to the noise, finding that it’s coming from the bathroom. The door is slightly open, so he peeks in.

He finds Harry jacking himself off in there. He relaxes, pushing the door open.

“Can I help?”

Harry almost jumps, making Louis laugh. He calms down once he sees who it is, standing up and walking over to him. “You don’t have to. Let’s just go to bed. I’m fine.”

His voice is tight and shaky. Louis furrows his brow. “No, let me help you. Come on.”

He pulls Harry to the bed, sitting him down. “Louis-”

He gets on his knees and takes the leaking cock in his hands. It twitches at the attention and Harry moans. “Let me help you.”

He licks at the head, slurping up the precum. Harry grips the sheets tightly, groaning. Something connects in Louis’ mind at the sound and he smiles.

“Tastes so good, Daddy.”

Harry throws his head back and Louis’ smile gets bigger. So he doesn’t hate it. He takes the cock into his mouth, sucking on it apprehensively. He’s never done this before, so he can only hope he’s doing it right. If the moans Harry’s releasing mean anything, he definitely is.

He puts a little bit more in his mouth and puts a hand on Harry’s balls. He knows he likes that when he masturbates, so maybe Harry will like it, too.

Harry does. He cums right down Louis’ throat at the simple touch, filling his mouth and shouting out. Louis’ eyes tear up a little bit, but he swallows, licking his lips a little.

“So good for Daddy, baby boy. Such a good boy.”

Louis moans. Harry pulls him to his feet and flips them around, laying Louis on the bed. He pulls the boy’s panties down and gets between his legs.

“You’re so pretty, love. So small and cute.” He leans down and kisses Louis’ cock. He’s bright red, tearing up a little bit.

The strangest part, to him, is that he likes the embarrassment. It makes him even harder. He always thought it would be a turn-off, but this is the opposite of that.

“Bet it fits right in my mouth perfectly. Wanna test that?” Louis whimpers in response.

Harry puts his mouth around it, sucking on it and licking it. Louis whines, bucking into his mouth. Harry removes his mouth, holding his hips still. He takes Louis’ balls into his mouth next. He goes back and forth between the boy's cock and balls, spending a few moments on each at a time.

“Uh, Daddy!” Louis cries out, cumming in his mouth.

Harry pulls off, moving up to hover over Louis. He opens his mouth and the cum drips down into Louis’ open, panting one. The small boy swallows, gasping in pleasure.

“You’re so good, love. Such a good boy.”

“Always wanna be your good boy, Daddy.”

“You are my good boy. Let’s talk more about this over dinner. I want to talk about what you want this whole Daddy thing to include.”

“Okay.”

\-----

Silence fills the room as they sit at the table and eat. Louis made them chicken alfredo.

Harry has yet to look at him. Louis’ thoughts are racing. Instead of thinking, though, he shovels food into his mouth. He finishes his plate in minutes and then starts cleaning up.

Harry takes his time, going slowly. Louis’ pacing back and forth, cleaning his space before washing the dishes.

Harry gets up once he’s done and puts his dish in the sink.

“Let’s sit on the couch while we talk.”

Louis jumps up and nods. “Yeah, yes. That works.”

They sit next to each other, thighs just barely touching. Louis slumps over his lap, staring at his fidgeting hands. Harry sits up straight next to him, turned slightly towards Louis.

“You want to call me Daddy, yes?” Louis nods. “When do you want to call me that? Only during sex or all of the time?”

“Um… I don’t know. Which would you prefer?”

“This is up to you.”

“Oh. Okay. Can we try out all of the time? I don’t know.”

“Sure. Now, what do you want this to entail?”

“I don’t know. What can it include?”

“Maybe you’re into age regression or maybe you just like the thought of being taken care of. It’s up to you what the specifics are.”

“I- What’s age regression?”

“You want to be a baby. Put in diapers and with binkies, not allowed to speak.”

“No. I don’t want that. I want to be called baby though? I like when you call me baby or baby boy. But I don’t wanna be a baby.”

“Okay.”

“But I do like the sound of being taken care of.”

“Okay, baby. That sounds good. Is there anything else you want to change?”

Louis sits up a little straighter, bringing his legs up to the couch. He sits with his legs crossed beneath him and turns a little to face Harry. “Um… I want you to take me out on a date at some point. And I want it to be at least a monthly thing. I don’t like being so cooped up and I want to spend more time with you.”

“Okay. I like the sound of that.”

“And can you make it home for dinner at least? We can have late dinners if you need, but I want to eat with you every night.”

“I’ll see what I can do. We’ll come back to that once I talk to my dad.”

“How is your dad? I only met him for a few minutes at the wedding. He seemed… nice.” Harry lets out a loud laugh at the word.

“My father is a ruthless, vindictive bastard. He is not nice and that’s okay for you to feel.”

“You know, some may say the same about you.”

“You wouldn’t though, would you?” His voice is low, dark. Louis shakes his head and Harry grins, leaning in and kissing him. “My father is fine. He’s a bit sad that my mother’s dead, but nothing new.”

“If I baked something for him, do you think he’d like it?”

“Love, the thought is nice, but you don’t need to do that. There’s no reason to do that.”

“I feel bad that he’s all on his own.”

Harry laughs again. “Trust me, with all of the servants he has, he’s never on his own.”

“If I died, would you be okay living your days out with only servants to keep you company?”

He glowers. “You are not allowed to die before me.”

“I’m not saying I will. But if I did?”

“Fine, you’re right.”

“What if we invite him over for dinner?”

“I’ll give him one of your baked goods, but nothing more.”

“Fine.” Louis takes a deep breath, unsure if he wants to go through with what he has in mind. "Um, Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"So, this is kind of random... But I have vows written that I'd like to read you. I wrote them a while ago for whoever I married. I didn't read them at our wedding because we didn't know each other yet, but now that I know you, I know that you are definitely the person I want to read these to."

"Okay. I'd love to hear them."

"Um. Okay. So it's pretty cheesy, but fifteen year old me thought it was nice."

"Go ahead, babe." He smiles sweetly at him.

"I will take your love to give me hope and give me joy. I trust you to help make me a better man. I promise to listen, no matter how loud you get. To always consider your feelings and thoughts as we travel together on this journey. I will always be there for you. I vow to never leave your side and I will always love, honor, and cherish you."

"That's beautiful." They kiss.

\-----

“Are you almost ready?”

“I haven’t gone out in months, Harry. I want to look good.”

“First of all, you know that’s not what you’re supposed to call me. Second off, you look good no matter what.”

“No, I don’t. That’s the problem. No matter what I wear, I look fat and ugly.”

Harry frowns and stands up. He gets off the bed and walks over to Louis. He puts his hands on the boy’s hips, looking at him in the mirror, over his shoulder. “You are absolutely stunning. I will not allow you to talk about yourself like that.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my husband and you have to.”

“I am no liar. The last time someone lied to me, I removed their balls and fed them to them. Are you saying I should do so to myself?”

Louis swallows. “No. I just don’t like the way I look. Especially in men’s clothes.”

“So why don’t you wear one of your dresses? You look stunning no matter what, but I want you to feel that.”

“You won’t feel weird being seen with what’s practically a crossdresser?”

“Why would it matter to me? I find you beautiful and that’s all that matters to me. Does it bother you when people view you as a crossdresser?”

“Um, yeah, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Well…” He stops for a minute, looking away from his own reflection.

His eyes connect with Harry’s and he sees all of the passion in them. Harry really cares about him. So he lets all of it out. He tells Harry everything, from the bullying to the way his parents raised him. And Harry listens. He holds Louis through it all, kissing away his tears and telling him it’s okay.

“I am not like your parents or those fucking assholes you went to school with.”

“I know.”

“I know that it’s hard to move on from things like that and you never fully will. But I also know that you’re worth so much more than those people gave you credit for. You’re so goddamn pretty.”

Louis sniffles. “Thank you.”

“While you change into something that makes you feel as pretty as you are and fix your makeup, I’m going to tell you about why I picked you to be my husband.”

“Okay.” He takes off the clothing he’s in, leaving himself in only his panties. He walks over to the closet and starts picking out a dress.

“Your parents usually work directly with my father. They pay him, he doesn’t bother them. They pay extra so they have protection from any other potential threats.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Alright, I wasn’t sure.” He clears his throat before continuing. “So I’ll skip to me having to visit your house. I was in a pretty foul mood that day. I hadn’t had to do any house visits in a while. That and my ex had shown up, hoping to get back together. It took me almost an hour to get her to leave me alone.”

Louis’ face twists at the word her. “Your ex is a girl?”

“Yeah. Camille. She’s alright.”

“You’re not straight, are you?”

Harry crinkles his nose. “No. I’m bisexual. Anyways, I went to your house to talk to your parents and I was upset. They seemed annoyed with my attitude but didn’t say anything. No one ever says anything.”

Louis finishes getting dressed and starts working on his makeup. He does it in the connected bathroom, leaving the door open to hear Harry. He’s just fixing his mascara and adding a little lip gloss.

“I heard you walk down the stairs. I was ready to turn and yell at you. Tell you off for interrupting us.” Louis ducks his head. “But when I saw you, the world just stopped. I saw you and it was like I had seen the light. You looked like heaven as a person.”

Louis blushes, walking out to Harry.

“I knew right then that I had to have you. And I always get what I want.”

“Thank you for wanting me, Daddy.” He stands between his legs, hands on his shoulders.

“I can’t imagine anyone in this world not wanting you, baby.” He puts his hands on Louis’ hips and kisses him. “Now, let’s go. I wanna take you out to dinner before the restaurant closes.”

Louis rolls his eyes but steps back.

\-----

They get to the restaurant and get led right to their table.

The waiter is a young man, well built and slightly attractive. Louis doesn’t pay any attention to him, but Harry’s eyes won’t leave him. Louis’ immediate thought is that he’s attracted to this man.

But then the waiter starts flirting with him. He compliments Louis on everything, going so far as to make a comment about what’s under his dress. It isn’t until the man actually touches him that he says something.

He reaches out and places his palm on Louis’ forearm. Louis pulls his arm back quickly, his entire body wrenching away from him. “Please don’t do that, sir.”

Flames light behind Harry’s eyes when the man responds. “Of course. You’re so polite, darling. ”

“Can we have a different server?”

The waiter steps back. “Why?”

“Because I asked for a different server. Now please go get someone else.”

“I’m sorry sir, but we’re actually a bit short-staffed tonight.”

“Fine. But if you touch my husband again, I’ll make you regret the day you were born.” His voice is low, low enough that an unassuming Louis doesn’t hear. He’s too busy paying attention to the menu to have heard.

The waiter, on the other hand, looks absolutely terrified. He gulps before stepping away from Louis, closer to Harry’s side. “What can I get the two of you?”

The two order and the waiter takes their menus. When he reaches for Louis’ menu, their fingers get close to touching, but the man swiftly avoids it.

As soon as he’s gone, the couple starts talking. “He was a bit odd, wasn’t he? A bit too flirty and then he got all quiet. Like he saw a ghost.”

Harry hums. “He was a bit odd.”

“Do you think I did something wrong? I must have, right? Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t like that he touched me, but I could’ve just let it slide.”

“No. Don’t ever let treatment like that slide.” Harry is even more upset at the waiter now. He made his baby feel insecure. No one does that.

“Okay. You’re sure I didn’t ruin the night?”

Harry softens, leaning towards Louis. “As long as I’m with you, nothing can ruin this night.”

Louis smiles, looking down at Harry’s hands. “Okay.”

Harry stares at Louis, taking in the boy’s beautiful features. He’s got sharp cheekbones and soft lips. His eyelashes are long, enhanced by the mascara. His eyes are such a stunning blue, deep and innocent.

“I have news to share with you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“My father is stepping down as the Don. I’ll be taking over starting next week.”

“Oh, that’s awesome! You’ve mentioned before I would be the Donna. Would that mean I have to do things to help you? Also, will you be working more? Are we gonna lose even more time together?” He gets more and more frantic as his questions go on.

“I’ve started moving my work into the home office. I want to be able to give you more attention. And you won’t have to do any work. You just have to go to any get-togethers we have with me. Our cover company has a yearly gala type thing that you’ll have to come with me to. That’s about it.”

The waiter brings their food at that point, placing it on the table. As he pulls his arm away from Louis’ plate, the boy leans forward. The man’s arm brushes against his shoulder, a complete accident. Judging by the look on Harry’s face, though, it doesn’t matter whether or not it was on purpose.

He scurries away, practically running. Louis watches on, confused. But he looks away, giving up on trying to make sense of what the waiter’s problem is. He starts eating his food, enjoying it.

Harry isn’t able to enjoy his food, knowing that that man touched his baby. He takes a bite of his food, chews, swallows. He follows the pattern over and over again until he’s done. The entire time, he’s thinking about punishment for the waiter.

Louis swallows his food before speaking. “Are you okay? I feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

Harry sits up straight. “No, baby. You haven’t done anything wrong at all. I’m sorry I made you feel like that.”

“It’s okay. Do you not like your food?”

Harry puts a grin on so Louis will relax. “No, I think it’s good. How’s your food?”

“It’s good.” He takes another bite. Once he’s done, he speaks again. “Um, so I was wondering… You mentioned me being allowed to get a tattoo. Is that still okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Now finish your food so we can leave.”

When the waiter comes back, it’s to tell them another person will be taking over for him. The next time someone comes over, it’s another man. This one’s not as attractive, but he’s taller and scrawnier.

He makes no attempt to flirt, though, so Harry pays him no mind. He does, however, have to pay attention to him when he finds Louis smiling at the man. Not just any smile. It’s the smile he gets where his eyes sparkle and he turns into the most magnetic person. The smile that should be reserved for Harry.

As soon as the man walks away, he throws a pile of money to the table and stands up. He grips Louis’ wrist and forces him to follow him to the bathroom.

Once inside, he checks that there’s no one in any of the stalls. Once he’s sure the room is empty, he locks the door.

He sets Louis on one of the spaces between sinks. “I am going to preface this with the fact that I am not upset with you. But I am upset.”

“What- Why are you upset?”

“Those men out there… They all think you’re fair game. And you are not. You are mine.”

“Yeah, all yours. All Daddy’s.” His eyes glass over and he leans back, towards the mirror.

“I’m glad you know that, but we need to make sure all of those other men know it too.” He stands between Louis’ legs, kissing at his neck. He sucks on the soft skin, leaving as many marks as possible. “Be as loud as you want, love. Want everyone to hear you.”

“O-okay…” He starts moaning as Harry palms him, slipping a hand into his panties.

“Love that you wear clothing that gives me such easy access. We should do this more often.” Louis moans. “You’re so pretty. And you feel so good. You’re so tight.”

“All yours… Do what-what you want with me… Whatever you want.”

Harry grins. “You’re all mine, and I’m all yours. I’ll always be yours.”

“Yes… All mine.” He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling on it gently. They kiss with open mouths, tongues swiping at each other.

Harry puts his hand on Louis’ throat and tilts his head back. Louis’ mouth stays open, staring at the ceiling. Harry pulls back just a little bit and takes in his husband. He looks so stunning, so easily giving in to everything Harry tells him to.

He starts fingering Louis, using lube he had stored in his wallet. He gets three fingers into him before deciding it’s enough.

He slips his pants down a bit and pulls his hard cock to Louis’ hole. He presses in, bottoming out.

Once Louis’ adjusted, he starts slamming in and out. He takes hold of his neck and adds pressure, choking the boy slightly. Louis can still breathe, but only with difficulty.

He moves at a rapid pace, swiveling his hips with every thrust. He continues to choke Louis but uses his other hand to play with one of the boy’s nipples. He reaches up under the dress to reach it, flicking at it. He twists it as he delivers one extra hard thrust.

Louis’ back arches as Harry pounds into Louis’ prostate. He pulls hard at Harry’s hair and presses his heels against the sink. He shouts out, begging for release. He’s a single touch to his cock away from cumming.

But Harry won’t touch him. He stops choking him for a minute to let him catch his breath. He starts kissing up and down his neck, licking a stripe up his throat.

“So good for me, baby boy.”

Louis whines in response. “Daddy!”

Harry bites at his collarbones and cums inside of his husband. Louis moans at the warmth filling him. He bucks down onto the softening cock and finally cums.

Harry pulls out and grabs some toilet paper. He starts wiping Louis down and cleaning him out as best he can.

\-----

“Are you sure about this?”

“Not really.”

They’re standing outside of the tattoo parlor Harry’s gone to for all of his tattoos. The two of them picked out their tattoos the last time they came. It’s a matching thing, in a way. They’re getting something the other wrote on their arms. Neither has seen what the other wrote yet.

“Before we go in… Can I see what you wrote? It would probably help settle my nerves,” Louis says.

“Yeah, sure.” He pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket. Louis does the same and they exchange their papers.

“Oops! I like it. Why’d you choose this?”

Harry leads him into the building as he answers. “Because it was an accident that I met you. But a happy one. I like yours. Hi. Short and simple.”

Louis giggles, putting his hands up to cover his mouth. His hands drop to his side after and he plays with the edge of his skirt. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Not too much. You’ll get used to it.” He pulls Louis into a hug. “You’ll be okay.”

The tattoo artist does Harry’s stencil and tattoo first. Louis waits impatiently in the lobby for him to finish up. Because it’s such a small and simplistic tattoo, it’s over quickly. Then it’s time for Louis’ tattoo.

The artist takes him into the backroom. He sits in the chair like he’s instructed and holds his arm out.

“Relax. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Okay.”

He sighs. “Do you want Harry to sit with you? He can hold his hand or whatever.”

“Is that okay?”

"Yeah. Let me get him.”

Harry comes in and sits in a chair he slides over to Louis. He grips the boy’s hand in two of his as the artist works on the stencil.

“Alright, I’m gonna start now,” he tells him.

Louis squeezes Harry’s arm tightly as it starts. He shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths. What neither of the other men realizes is that he’s also getting hard. The artist’s been doing this too long to care and Harry’s too focused on the fact that Louis’ in pain.

He’s ready to cry from how hard he is, though. The feeling is like getting pricked repeatedly. He can tell that another type of pain would feel good, but this is as good as he’s felt so far. He bites his lip and grips Harry tighter. But then it stops hurting as much.

He goes a little soft and his grip on everything loosens. He relaxes completely, resigning himself for the last few minutes. By the end, he’s half-hard.

He gets out of the chair once it’s all wrapped up and done. They go back out to the lobby and finish paying and getting the aftercare instructions.

When they get to the car, Harry turns to him as they pull away. “What’d you think? Was it too painful?”

“Um… I didn’t mind it.”

“Oh. Well, you seemed to be in a lot of pain at first.”

Louis shifts in his seat, moving his skirt to cover the tiny tent. “Uh, no. I wasn’t. I, uh-”

Harry stares for a minute, confused. But when he sees the boy, understanding dawns on him. “You liked the pain?” He chuckles a little and Louis turns red, fully hard now. “Wow. I never would’ve pinned that kink on you. I thought you’d have more of a praise kink, maybe a little into bondage, but not pain. Oh well. We can experiment with that if you want.”

“Uh, okay. Yeah, I’d like that.” He clears his throat. "I'm also into bondage. A little."

\-----

The first time Louis hears it, he doesn’t think anything of it. He’s focused on painting, a sunset with Harry’s silhouette this time. The noise doesn’t necessarily sound like anything bad. Maybe a stray animal or something like that. It sounds distant and Louis has no reason to think it might be anything worrisome.

The second time it happens, he stops for a minute. It’s been a little while, so he takes a second to process that it’s the same thing. Then he waits and listens to hear if it happens again. When it doesn’t, he moves on.

But the third time, he just so happens to be next to the basement entrance. He can tell now that that’s where it’s coming from. And that it’s a constant cry broken apart by cries for help every now and then.

So, against his better judgment, he opens the door. When the cries get louder, he knows he’s right about where they’re coming from. So he goes down the stairs to look closer.

He’s never been in the basement before. But he knows this isn’t what he expecting to find.

There’s an array of what can only be described as torture tools. There’s also an abundant amount of rope, handcuffs, and other elements meant to tie people up. Louis would think this is a set up for the BDSM stuff they had talked about getting if there weren’t a man tied up by his wrists to one of the beams of the ceiling.

He looks beaten up, his face littered with bruises and blood leaking out of his nose. It takes Louis a solid minute to realize that it’s the waiter from the other night. The first one, that acted weird.

He lets out a gasp and rushes forward. He’s just about to start figuring out how to get the man down when Harry steps out of the shadows.

“You shouldn’t be down here, baby.” Louis’ eyes tear up and he steps away from the crying man.

“Harry, what are you doing? Why is he- Why did you-”

“Take a deep breath, love. It’s okay. I’ll let him go if you want, but first I need to teach him a lesson.”

“What lesson?! He looks like he’s gonna die!”

“No one touches what’s mine and gets away with it. He made you uncomfortable! And then you were insecure.”

“I’m always insecure! You can’t kill people because of that! And- I- I just-”

Harry walks up to him and tries to pull him into a hug. Louis almost gives in, but then he jumps away, putting as big a space as he can between him and Harry. “Baby, calm down. Take a deep breath.”

“Calm down?! Take a deep fucking breath?! Harry- You can’t be serious. What was your plan before I came down here and found you? Were you gonna kill him?”

“Yes, I was planning on it.”

“Why? What the fuck?!” He tries moving slowly toward the stairs, but Harry blocks him.

“I already told you: No one touches what’s mine and gets away with it.”

“So you- you kill him?”

“Yes.”

He puts his head in his hands. “What the fuck. What. The. Fuck.”

Harry puts his hand on his back and he jumps, but he allows the hand to remain. “I don’t want anyone to make you feel bad about yourself. You deserve the world, but I won’t give you a world with dirty creeps like this in it.”

Louis looks up at him. “That’s your thought process on this?”

“Yes.”

“That’s the- the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“I’m sorry I’m the first to say it, but I’m glad you’ve heard it.”

Louis goes on his tip-toes and kisses Harry. “Please let this guy go. He didn’t mean to make you so upset.” He smiles. “Honestly, you should take it as a compliment that someone found something of yours so lovely that they risked their lives for a simple touch.”

“Hmm… I guess you’re right. And I have definitely taught him a lesson already. I guess I can let him go.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

\-----

“Daddy?” It’s the middle of the night and he can’t sleep. The images from earlier are running through his mind.

“Yes, Lou?” His voice is raspy; he was obviously asleep.

“Will you hold me?”

“Of course.” He pulls the boy into his arms and rubs his back.

“I can’t stop thinking about the man. How do you sleep knowing that you did that?” There’s no real judgment in his tone. It’s honest curiosity. He knows what Harry does for a living. He’s aware that this is part of his job.

“I’ve been doing it for a long time. I can’t really remember a time when I didn’t do this.” He coughs a little bit. “My dad made me start early so I would be the best at it by the time it was important.”

“That’s so fucked up.”

“Yeah.”

“What were you like when you were younger? I bet you were so hot. Imagine if we were the same age.”

“God, I wish we were the same age. I could match your stamina and make you feel so much better.”

“It’s okay. I don’t need anything different from you. You’re perfect for me.”

“You don’t dislike that I’m so much older?”

“Of course not.” He places a hand on Harry’s bare chest, straddling him completely. “You wouldn’t really be Daddy material if we were the same age, now would you?”

His eyes darken and he smirks. “No, I guess not.”

Louis leans down and licks at his nipple. His tongue swirls around the bud, sucking on it a little. He runs his tongue across his chest and sucks on the other one. Harry pants below him, continuing to run his hands up and down his back.

Louis moves down so he’s face to face with his crotch and the hands move to his hair. He takes the cock head into his mouth. He sucks on it, looking Harry right in the eyes. He licks at the slit rapidly, starting to work his head up and down. He gets about halfway before it’s too much. He doesn’t feel like putting any more effort into this, so he uses his hands to cover the rest.

He takes his mouth off and moves down to the balls. He sucks them into his mouth, flicking his tongue at them. Harry moans loudly, bucking up as he cums.

Louis moves back up and licks up the cum. He points his tongue, gathering up the cum and swallowing it. Harry has to lie back to look away so he doesn’t get hard again.

“That mouth of yours… God damn.”

“Can you get me off?” He sounds so innocent despite what he’s asking for.

Harry nods, flipping them over. He spreads Louis’ legs and settles between them, nosing at his panties. He pulls them down and licks at his hole. Louis’ thighs squeeze around his head as his tongue penetrates the tight hole.

“Shit- Daddy!”

He starts thrusting his tongue in and out, quickly. He laps at the rim, tugging on it a little. Louis’ moaning loudly. He pulls his tongue out and licks at his perineum up to his balls. He sucks on the balls for a moment before going back to the hole.

He flips him over, onto his stomach, and smacks his ass. Louis moans, so he continues. He slaps his ass repeatedly as he eats him out. He lands about ten strikes before the boy cums.

“Fuck!” he shouts, clawing at the sheets and practically crushing Harry’s head.

Harry pulls back with a cocky grin. The grin gets wider when he sees the red handprint on Louis’ ass. “You ready to sleep now?”

“Yeah…”

His grin falls and he pulls Louis into his chest. “I’ll make sure you don’t have to see any of that stuff in the future. I won’t do it here, at least, or I’ll warn you beforehand.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“I would fix anything for you.”

\-----

Louis slips into the tight gown and smooths out the wrinkles. He and Harry are getting ready to go to the yearly gala for Harry’s cover-up work.

“So am I going to see your father? And do you think my mom and dad will go? Did they end up RSVPing?”

“I don’t know, love. And yes, my father will be there. He’s kind of the one throwing this whole thing.”

“Okay.” He turns away from the mirror to look at Harry. “Are you excited? This is your first gala as the Don!”

“Yes, darling, I’m excited. It’s your first one as the Donna, as well, you know.”

“It’s my first one at all, though, so that doesn’t matter. Besides, my position doesn’t really mean anything.”

“I’d love to argue on that, but I know I don’t have the time to change your opinion right now. Do you have the-”

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay. Before we go- I have to ask you not to call me Daddy tonight.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“What do I do if people don’t like me?”

“No one would dare make you feel unliked. If they do, they’ll suffer the consequences.”

A small smile plays at Louis’ lips, but he urges it away. “Okay.”

“You’re the Donna. No one’s gonna bother you, so don’t worry.”

\-----

They walk into the building with their hands linked. Louis won’t stop smoothing out his dress. Harry just holds his hand, knowing that’s all that will even kind of soothe his partner.

“Let’s go, love. We’re sitting with my father.”

“Okay.”

“If you can, try to refrain from talking to him. He can be quite mean and I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

“He won’t be upset that I’m not talking?” They make their way to their table.

“No. He’ll honestly probably enjoy it. He’s awful.”

They get to their table and sit down. They’re alone at the table, one of the first to arrive. They sit close to each other, moving the chairs so they can touch. Louis rests his head against his shoulder, holding both his hands.

“Take a deep breath, Lou. You’re gonna be fine.”

“I know. I just like touching you.”

“Alright. If it makes you feel better, go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

The music starts as more guests arrive. The DJ’s playing slow songs to start, quiet music that easily blends into the background. Louis taps his foot along, humming the words under his breath. Harry notices, giving him a small side-eye.

The boy continues, not noticing the look. He plays with the table cloth, frowning down at his lap.

The boy continues, not noticing the look. He plays with the table cloth, frowning down at his lap.

He looks up, blushing. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Do you wanna dance? We didn’t have a first dance at our wedding.”

“I’d love to. Just-” Harry tilts his head, telling him silently to continue. “Please don’t hit any buttons until after we’ve sat down at least? I want to enjoy our first dance.”

They stand up and Harry guides Louis to the dance floor. The plug Louis’ wearing eases off, no longer pressed against his prostate now that they’re standing. They get to the dance floor and Louis turns and presses into Harry’s chest.

Harry’s hands softly hold onto his hips and Louis’ loop around his neck. They sway back and forth and Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest. The music gets a bit louder now that the majority of the guests are there.

He clings to Harry tightly, wishing they were alone. If they were alone, he could beg for his Daddy. Harry could hold Louis tighter. Maybe Louis could turn in his arms and grind on him.

But this is a good start.

When the song ends, it turns into a faster song. So they go back to their seats and get ready for the buffet to be open.

“Hello, dad.”

“Hi, son.” Harry’s father is sitting next to where Louis is sitting, putting him between the father-son duo. He turns his attention to Louis once the two sit and he smiles. “Hi, Lou. How are you, dear?”

Louis looks to Louis first to get the okay to speak. He nods, so he speaks. “I’m okay. How are you, sir?”

“I’m quite well. You’re so well mannered. I wish I could’ve found you first.” He turns to Harry. “Wouldn’t he be a wonderful replacement for your mother?”

Harry’s jaw clenches and he pulls Louis’ chair toward him. “I think I much prefer him as my husband.”

“Damn, so touchy.” He turns back to Louis, completely ignoring the discomfort obvious on the boy’s face. “You’re such a gift, aren’t you? I bet you’re just the perfect wife.” Louis bites his tongue to avoid getting upset at the term. “I might just steal you for myself. But I won’t. My son does need some type of Donna!”

He lets out a loud bark of a laugh, but the couple stays silent. The silence is only interrupted when Louis’ parents arrive. They sit across, as across as a round table can have. His father is an empty seat away from Harry and his mother is an empty seat away from Harry’s father.

“Louis. Harry.” His father nods towards them in turn.

“Hello, Lou. Hi, Harry.” His mom gives an actual wave and attempts a smile.

“Hi, mom and dad. I didn’t know you were gonna actually come.”

His mom turns to her husband. “I thought you RSVPed!”

“I thought you said you did it.”

“No.”

“Oh. We’re sorry, Lou.”

He rolls his eyes. “It’s fine.”

Harry puts his hand on his thigh and they share a look. “I’m glad you made it, anyway.”

“We’re glad we made it as well.” Louis’ father turns to Harry’s. “How are you, Don?”

“Oh, please. Call me Al. We’re family now.”

“Okay, Al. How are you?”

“I’m good. And how are you and Marlene?”

The conversation between the elders continues on for a while. Louis leans into Harry and Harry molds an arm over his shoulder. They speak silently to each other, sharing a moment over how awful the people who raised them are.

“So, Harry… How have you and Louis been?” Marlene, Louis’ mother, asks.

“We’ve been good.”

“He’s been good for you?”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Yeah.”

“Thank god. I was so worried it would be a struggle to find someone to keep him. He’s always been such a handful, you know? Obviously you know what I’m talking about! You have had him for a bit of time now.”

The way she talks about her son makes Harry’s stomach turn. If he could, he’d be getting violent. “Louis is the opposite of a bother. I would do anything to make him happy. He means everything to me.”

She laughs, not taking him seriously. “But really. If you ever need a little break, feel free to drop him off at our place. We can handle him for a weekend if you need.”

Harry grips Louis’ hand tightly. Louis’ biting back tears and rage fills Harry. “I know you mean well, but I think it would be best for you to mind your own business. Louis is incredible and I am never going to want a vacation without him. If you continue making comments like this, I’m going to request you be removed from the vicinity.”

Louis looks up at Harry through wet eyelashes. He mouths the words “thank you” and Harry kisses his forehead.

“Wow, so he’s that good?” Al asks.

“Shut up, dad.”

He fish-mouths a little but stops talking.

“Louis and I are going to go grab food. The buffet opened a few minutes ago and I’m hungry.” He stands up and Louis goes with him.

They get their food together, grabbing two plates but sharing what they choose. They fill their plates with things both of them want, adding one or two things that they want just for themselves.

Louis’ giggles haven’t stopped since they got over there, Harry whispering small jokes in his ear. He’s completely relaxed again, having moved on from all of the comments before.

Harry stops them before they get too close to the table. “Are you okay if I y’know?”

Louis nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll start it when we sit. You know what to do if it’s too much.”

Louis’ wearing a vibrating butt plug. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this, but Harry convinced him. The music’s loud and Louis’ always kind of quiet, so it should be easy to cover up. He’s not allowed to cum, though, and that’s something he’s not sure he can do. He usually has to touch his cock to get off, but a little under an hour of his prostate being stimulated might change that.

As soon as they sit down, the actual vibrations start. It’s a constant vibration for a few minutes, but then Harry takes pity and turns it into a pulse.

They start eating, taking bites of whatever they can reach. Harry turns to Louis and brings his fork to the boy’s lips. He opens his mouth and eats it. He licks at the fork and gives a small moan, keeping eye contact the entire time.

He does the same thing for Harry before they go back to feeding themselves. Once in a while, when Harry tries something from one of the plates that he really likes, he grabs a bite to have Louis try. The rest of the time, they eat like normal.

Louis’ almost sitting in Harry’s lap, but not quite. His leg is thrown over the other’s and he has his head rested against his husband’s chest. They finish their food and stay like that for a minute.

“Do you wanna go dance again, love?”

Louis looks up at him, checking that he really wants to. “Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Now, the dance floor is busy, many other couples enjoying the space. The song playing is upbeat but still a partner dance.

Once they get on the floor, they start dancing. Harry spins Louis as they swirl around the floor. Both of them are clumsy and have little to no rhythm, but they’re enjoying it, so it doesn’t matter.

Louis giggles as he gets spun, letting out a little “oof” when his back slams into Harry’s chest. Harry puts his hands on his hips and grinds on Louis’ ass a little. Louis groans as the plug gets jostled, trying to hold back a full-on moan.

Harry spins him again and this time when he comes back, they’re face to face. The music fades into the next song and they start doing as close to a tango as they can. They both giggle as they fail, especially in comparison to the other people on the floor.

They give up at some point and end up simply grinding. But then Harry has to go to the bathroom and Louis goes back to the table.

His mother speaks up as soon as he sits. Without Harry, he’s got no one to stop her. “It is shameful, the way you moved with him. You should never act like that with anyone in public.”

His father jumps in, always excited to make Louis feel bad. “It’s disgusting. If your mother ever acted like that, I might take my belt to her.”

Louis’ mother nods, as though she feels the same. Louis feels a wave of either bravery or stupidity come over him. “I would actually kind of like it if he’d take a belt to me.”

“What?!” As his mother and father panic over this revelation, Harry’s father starts laughing.

He leans into Louis to speak again. “My son really did win the lottery on husbands. I talk a lot of shit to him, but I’m really glad he’s found you. You’re the perfect person to help him learn how to relax.”

“You know that it’s your fault that he doesn’t know how to relax, right?”

“Yeah. I was a bit of a fuck up as a father. So thank you for not holding my mistakes against him.”

Louis doesn’t get the chance to respond before Harry comes back. He kisses the side of Louis’ head before pulling his chair in. He jerks his chin at Louis’ parents, who are now arguing over whose fault it is that their son is such a slut. “What happened to them?”

“They think I’m going to hell because I told them I’d like to get hit with a belt.”

“Oh.” His eyebrows go up and he settles even more in his seat. “Would you like that?”

“Um… Yeah, I think so. I mean, we should probably start with a paddle and work our way up to that, but that would be nice.”

“Hmm. I agree.”

“Cool.”

Then the vibrations go up. He had gotten used to the pulse, even kind of ignoring it. But now it was a full-time vibration, like when it started earlier. Louis couldn’t help but think about how anyone could see him like this. Anyone in the room could look over and see him, flustered and struggling.

He gets into Harry’s seat and sits in his lap. He’s facing away from Harry and towards the rest of the table. This position allows him to feel how hard Harry is beneath him. It also presses the plug right into his prostate.

It keeps going for a full five minutes before he’s finally cumming. He tucks his face to the side, hoping to conceal his o-face.

He knows he’s gonna be in trouble tonight. He had one rule and he broke it. But he’s looking forward to his punishment.

\-----

He had to spend the rest of the night sitting in his cum stained panties. By the time they get home, he feels sticky and itchy. He heads straight to the bathroom when they get back, wiping himself down and throwing the panties in the wash.

He stops for a minute to look at himself in the mirror. He wipes off his makeup, a frown on his face.

“Am I really such a slut?” he asks himself.

He pokes at his skin, pulling at it. He wonders if Harry thinks he’s a slut. He pushes the thought away. Whether or not he is a slut, Harry likes him. That’s all that matters.

He goes back to their room. Harry is sitting on the bed when he enters, but he stands when he sees Louis. He’s still wearing most of his clothes, though his top is now just the undershirt.

“I’m going to spank you. Would you like me to use my hand…” He fingers the lip of his pants. “…or my belt?”

Louis shudders. He doesn’t think he’s ready for the belt but it’s still an enticing thought. “Your hand, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby boy.” He sits down on the bed again and gestures toward his lap. “Lie across my lap.”

Louis first slips his dress off and then follows his instructions. Harry starts off by running his palms over his round ass. He gives a playful smack before he really gets into it just to watch the ass jiggle.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. Such a gorgeous body.”

The next spank isn’t so gentle. He lands a harsh smack that makes a sound that fills the room. Louis cries out and pushes back into the hand. Harry spanks him again and again, each time adding a little more oomph.

Louis has tears in his eyes and is struggling not to rut against Harry’s thighs. Harry’s smirking, enjoying the power he has over his boy.

Louis cums after the fifteenth strike. He relaxes after that, going limp in Harry’s lap. Harry goes on, landing five more strikes before he decides it’s enough. Louis continues moaning. For the last two or three, he hits the plug, ramming it into his prostate.

“Are you okay for me to fuck you?”

Louis lets out a chuckle, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t spend all night in a buttplug, stretching me for you, just to not get fucked.”

“Okay, okay. Lay down on the bed then.”

“What position?”

“I think I wanna fold you in half. Like put your legs over my shoulders and then lean down while we fuck.”

“Okay. I don’t know if I’ll be flexible enough, but we can try.”

“I think you can do it. We got one leg up last time we tried. This can’t be too much harder, can it?”

“Okay.”

He lies back and Harry comes between his legs after a few moments. Now he’s naked, having taken off his cum stained clothing. The older man starts by slipping the plug out of Louis. He whimpers out a moan because of the oversensitivity. Harry fingers at the hole, pulling at the rim and stretching it a bit with three of his fingers.

He pulls them out and grabs lube. Once he’s lubed himself up, he goes back over. He pulls Louis’ legs up to his shoulders and enters Louis. He kisses Louis’ ankles, bottoming out inside of him. He starts working himself in like that, moving down once Louis gives him the okay.

He leans down and kisses Louis, snapping his hips every few moments. He goes slow and deep with his thrusts, hitting Louis’ prostate with each movement. Louis’ cock is squeezed between them, trapped between their chests. He feels so small and powerless and is loving every moment of it.

Harry bites at his collarbones and his neck. Then he licks at his nipples, sucking on one of them.

“You always feel so incredible, baby… So, so, good for me…”

“You feel so big in me Daddy! You make me feel so pretty and good…”

“You are pretty and good. No reason for you to feel any other way.” He pulls back a little bit and goes as fast as he can.

“Uh, Daddy! Can I cum? I need to cum!”

“Of course, love. Go ahead.” Louis spasms beneath him, tightening around Harry.

Harry slams into him, filling him with his cum.

He goes and gets the wipes and cleans them off. He plugs Louis back up before lying back down with him.

“I wish you could scare my parents a little. Make them feel bad for how they treated me.”

“Me, too, love. But I know that you would only like that for a little bit and then regret would hit you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He pouts a little but stops after a second. "I get it. Thank you."

He takes Louis into his arms, holding the boy close to his chest. Louis lays his head against Harry’s chest. Louis runs his hands into Harry’s hair and Harry circles his arms around his waist. Their legs cross, one of Louis’ between Harry’s while the other is on top of them. They fall asleep like that, tangled together.

\-----

Louis spends the next week painting. The entire room is filled with Harry at this point. He’s been busy with work for the past week, so Louis’ had plenty of free time.

Today, Harry peaks his head in around lunchtime. Louis doesn’t realize he’s there, still thinking his husband’s at work. He continues working on the closeup of Harry’s hips. He’s got the laurels and other details painted, so all that’s left is to clean up the background.

“That looks beautiful. Do you ever paint not me, though? I’d love to see you do a self-portrait.”

Louis jumps at first, but he settles down. “I don’t like the way I look. But I love the way you look. My art isn’t that good, I’ve just got the most lovely muse.”

Harry smiles, walking up to Louis. They look at each other, noses bumping and smiles close to connecting. “That’s not true, but thank you.”

Harry rolls his eyes and they kiss. Harry rests his hands on Louis’ hips. “Do you wanna go out to lunch? I’ve gotta stay late, so I probably won’t be home in time for dinner.”

“Okay. Yeah, let me just clean up first and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Harry nods and leaves the room.

Louis cleans up his paints and then puts his brushes in the cup of water. He puts his unused brushes back into the dry cup. He then gives the table a quick wipe down, just getting rid of any easy to remove paint splotches. He finishes up the rest of the cleanup and then leaves the room, going to join Harry.

He skips down the stairs and jumps into his husband’s arms. The taller man stumbles in surprise but catches both of them quite easily. He brings them out to the car, plopping his husband down on the passenger’s side.

“Do you have anywhere you’d like to go? I was thinking we could try that new down the road if you were interested.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“You can turn up the music if you want.”

Louis smiles, taking the permission excitedly. He turns up the sound and starts singing along. “I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too.” He looks at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “I was told I was beautiful. But what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror, who's inside there? The one with the long hair…”

He continues singing along to Unpretty until the end. He knows every word by heart. That song got him through high school. Then they pull up to the restaurant and they turn the sound down. Harry parks and they get out of the car, heading in.

They get seated almost immediately, brought into a room in the back. There are only two or three other people there with them and the atmosphere is just nice in general.

“How’s your day been so far?”

Louis looks up at him and shrugs. He puts the menu down and folds his hands. “It’s been alright. I’ve just done a lot of painting. That’s kind of all I do,” he laughs. “I watched this movie the other day. It was good, I think you might like it.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s it called?”

“I actually forget. But it was on Netflix, and it was about this mob guy! It was kind of slow and I myself didn’t like it much, but I think you’d like it. It’s apparently a pretty big movie. It’s got, um, DeNiro, I think.”

Harry quirks his brow for a minute and then he realizes what Louis’ talking about. He chuckles a little and puts his hands over Louis’. “Are you talking about the Godfather?”

Louis gasps. “Yeah! That’s it! It wasn’t my favorite, but it seemed like something you’d probably like. It’s got all of that mob stuff, and you run the mob.”

He laughs again, squeezing Louis’ hand. “Yeah. It’s an okay movie. I actually try to avoid stuff about the mob and mafia. It tends to upset me a bit when it gets things wrong. And that happens quite a lot. I think a more realistic one I’ve seen is Donny Brasco. Godfather’s alright, though.”

Louis nods. “That makes sense. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I like your recommendations.”

“Okay. How’s your day been? I don’t think I asked.”

“My day’s been boring. I haven’t done much, just worked.”

“Oh. What time do you think you’ll get home tonight? Before I go to bed or later than that?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest. I’ve got a lot to do. I’ll try to get home for ten. Do you think you can wait up for me until then?”

Louis smiles. “Yeah. I can wait for you.”

“Awesome.” Their hands link and they stare into each other's eyes for a minute.

The waitress comes up and takes their order. She’s very polite and happy.

Louis goes to the bathroom once she’s gone. He walks slowly, pulling at his skirt and pushing his hair back. He gets into the room and one of the men from the area they were seated follows.

“Young man,” Louis already knows something dumb’s about to come. He rolls his eyes, turning away from the man. “Or should I say, young woman? No matter. The way you present yourself is absolutely disgusting.”

He grits his teeth, ignoring him.

“If my son ever wore something like that, I would disown him in a heartbeat.”

Louis spins on his heel to face the man. “You know what, I didn’t ask! I don’t care. I like what I’m wearing and my husband likes it too. That’s all that matters.”

“Well, you look like a little slut.”

Louis clenches his jaw and his fists. “You’re gonna regret saying that.”

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, hit me with your heel?” He raises an eyebrow. “You are not threatening in any way, darling.”

“I may not be threatening, but- You know what, I’ll let you find out.”

He finishes peeing and skips back out to Harry, a pep in his step. He’s not going to take this man’s shit. He can’t do anything to his past bullies, can’t do anything about his parents, can’t do anything about himself. But Harry gives him the ability to do something about people like that man.

He gets back to his seat and sits in the chair next to Harry instead of across from him. He pulls Harry into him. Harry already has a concerned look on his face, ready to do whatever his lover requests.

“Do you see the old man over there?” He lowers his voice, speaking right into Harry’s ear.

“Yes.”

“He called me an ugly slut! He made me feel awful about myself.” He’s like a petulant child, but the effect is exactly what he wanted. Harry’s eyes darken and his fists clench.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” They both know, but he needs Louis to say it out loud.

“I want you to make him pay.”

“Of course, Belladonna.”

Louis tilts his head. “What does that mean?”

“Nightshade. I like the play on words with how you’re my Donna and also my deadliest weapon.”

He giggles a little. “How am I a weapon?”

“If you’re the gun, I’m the bullet.”

He pulls Harry into a kiss. “You should speak more Italian to me. You sound so nice.”

“I’d love to teach you some. I bet you’d sound absolutely lovely speaking it.”

“I know a little bit, but I’d love to learn more.”

“Well, let’s start with this one. Ti amo tanto.”

Louis repeats the phrase, mimicking the pronunciation rather well. “What does that mean?”

“I love you very much.”

“Oh. Well, ti amo tanto, too.” Harry chuckles at the half-hearted pronunciation and the lack of effort put into it.

“If you wanna say I love you too, say ti amo anch'io.”

“Okay.”

\-----

Louis knows that that man is in the basement. He can hear every time that he lets out any sound. He’s sitting outside of the door, practically begging to hear it all.

When he hears Harry telling the man to quiet down, he decides he’s going to go down. Might as well see if he can’t hear.

When the man sees Louis, he sighs. He assumes that this boy is gonna be his savior. He even says it. “Please, get him to stop… I didn’t even say anything that bad!”

Louis raises a brow and puts his hand on his hip. “If someone said something like that to your son, would you feel that way?”

Harry stops beating the man throughout this so Louis can have his conversation. “Well, my son doesn’t act like a dirty slut.”

Louis snarls. “Fuck you!”

The man spits out a little blood, hitting the floor right next to Louis’ foot. “I hope you know you’re going to rot in hell.”

Louis slaps the man right across his face before stepping back towards Harry. “Can we rip his balls off?”

Harry kisses him sweetly. “No, babe. I don’t have that equipment today. And I'm not going to kill him either.”

“You know, other mob bosses kill all the time, not even thinking beforehand.”

“Yeah, but they don't have you in their lives. You would feel bad afterwards and I don't want you to waste any more tears on scum like him. I would do anything for you, but I won’t do anything that would make you feel bad.”

Louis sighs. “Okay.”

They kiss, standing in front of the crying man. Louis jumps into Harry’s arms, grinding down onto Harry’s crotch. He’s so small in his arms, yet he’s the one in charge right now.

“I wanna fuck in front of him. Make him see just how much of a slut I am.”

Harry pauses. “Are you okay being called that? Because if not, I won’t use the word.”

Louis frowns, thinking about it. “I think it’s okay coming from you. You don’t mean it in the way he meant it.”

“Okay, baby. Or should I say, my little slut?”

Louis moans, tossing his head back. Harry starts kissing at his neck, sucking more marks in. He bites down on the junction, actually slightly piercing the skin. He licks at the mark, going back to leaving other marks.

“Can you fuck me with no prep?”

“Babe, that could cause tearing.”

“What about you don’t lube up after you’ve prepped me?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“We can use spit if you need something! I think it’d be the perfect compromise. You get some kind of lube-esque thing, and I get the pain I want.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine. But if you have even a moment of too much, not only are we stopping right now, but we’re never doing this again.”

Louis smiles and claps his hands. “Yay! Okay. Get naked and lay down and I’ll join you. I wanna ride you.”

“Okay.”

Louis pulls his panties off but stops before he goes to take his dress off. He’s still barely comfortable being totally naked in front of Harry. He doesn’t want to be totally naked in front of this random stranger.

Harry notices and grabs a handkerchief. He wraps it around the man’s face, making it impossible for him to see.

Then he lies down on the ground, waiting for Louis. He takes off his dress, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry nods. “Of course, baby.”

Harry sucks on his fingers for a minute and then beckons Louis over. Louis watches with glazed eyes, walking over to Harry in a dazed state. Harry works a few fingers into Louis’ hole.

“Wanna sit on your face, Daddy.”

“Okay, love. Go ahead.”

Louis straddles his face, carefully working his way down on Harry’s tongue. Harry licks from his balls all the way back to the hole, licking around the rim. He laps at it quickly, as you might with an ice cream cone. Then he starts thrusting his tongue in and out, pointing his tongue and folding it a little.

Louis gets close to cumming, but he pulls off before he actually can. He wants to hold off until Harry’s inside of him for his first orgasm.

He spits on his palm and runs it up and down Harry’s hard on. It’s all veiny and a little red, leaking pre-cum and begging for release. Louis leans down and licks at the head, pulling away before Harry can buck into it. He straddles the man’s waist and lines up with his cock.

He sits back on the cock and takes it all in with one swift motion. He rests for a moment, letting out a weak moan at the fullness he’s experiencing. It’s mixed with a whimper from the close to painful friction, but he likes the feeling. He leans down and kisses Harry, pressing his tongue into his mouth. They stay like that until Louis feels like he’s fully adjusted.

Then he pulls back and starts moving up and down. He pulls almost all the way off until just the tip is left in him. And then he slides back down. He repeats this over and over again, getting faster every time. He builds up a rhythm, resting his hands on Harry’s chest. He presses down, switching the angle a little bit.

He kisses Harry, moving his hands into the man’s hair. He pulls at the hair as he pulls back, arching his back a little. He hits his prostate over and over, tugging hard at the hair.

“Can’t… Need you to-”

“I’ve got you, baby.” He starts pounding into Louis from below. He holds his hips tightly, moving him a little bit. “You feel so, absolutely good…”

Louis leans down and whispers in his ear. “Can you mock me? I know it’s weird, but I like it…”

“Yeah, babe, of course,” he whispers. Then he speaks like normal. “You’re my little slut. My little cock sleeve.”

Louis moans, loosening his grip on Harry’s hair before making it even tighter.

“My own personal whore.” He takes hold of Louis’ cock, squeezing it. “You’ve got such a tiny little cock. No wonder you’re a bottom. Imagine trying to put this in someone. They wouldn’t even feel it.”

Harry looks at Louis through his squinted eyes, double-checking that he’s okay with those words. But Louis is more than okay with that. He looks like he’s about to cum. He claws at Harry’s scalp, moaning.

Louis isn't the smallest, but the size is made even more extreme when put in Harry’s hands. The giant palms make everything look small, so Louis’ already below average cock seems insignificant. Louis whimpers as he squeezes it, cumming hard. His cum gets all over his stomach and Harry’s hand.

He tightens around Harry’s cock through his orgasm. Harry cums inside of him, thrusting up one last time. Louis collapses onto his chest, holding him. Harry wraps his arms around him, pulling out of him and rubbing his back.

“You were so good for me baby,” Harry tells him. “You’re always so good for me.”

They’re reminded of the stranger tied up in the corner when he cries out. The fact that he was silent for so long makes Louis a little bit giggly.

“Thanks, Daddy. You might want to let that guy go now.”

“Hmm… I actually have another idea.” The two stand up, cum leaking out of Louis as they speak. He pulls on his dress, leaving his panties off, though. “How would you like to shoot him?”

Louis grins wickedly. “For real?”

“No one hurts my baby and gets away with it. If you want, you can shoot him for me.”

Louis thinks about it for a minute. “Hm. I don’t think I will. I think you should let him go. He’s learned his lesson.”

“Okay, babe. I’ll let him go for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Let me know what you thought in the comments. Also, check out my tumblr! I accept any prompts on there and I also post links to what I post on here.


End file.
